When using a media device such as a media player or a tablet, it is likely that a user will have multiple windows or cards of content open at one time. When a user attempts to manipulate such cards by initiating a gesture or some of command, sometimes the user unintentionally causes a window/card to be affected by the gesture even though the user meant the command for a different card.